


To Die Alone

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon was always safe in Charles Croydon's arms.





	To Die Alone

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon was always safe in Charles Croydon's arms. Safe from the superstitious Salem townspeople. Safe from the world.   
''I'm with you. I'll die with you, Charles,'' she said. She started to kiss Charles. 

The townspeople eventually took Sarah out of her home and to a stake. She died alone.

 

THE END


End file.
